You're My Soul, My Life, My Dream
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Setiap manusia berhak bahagia, setiap manusia berhak mendapat kasih sayang, setiap manusia berhak merasakan cinta. Hargailah setiap perasaan yang ada. Sesungguhnya orang-orang yang ada disekitar kitalah yang akan memberikannya pada kita cepat atau lambat. *ciyus ni summary?* KyuMin-OneShoot


~~HAPPY READING~~~

Pernahkah kau membenci hidupmu?

Pernahkah kau memandang jijik ragamu?

Pernahkah kau merasa tak berguna?

Jika ada yang bertanya kepadaku akan hal itu, maka aku akan menjawab "IYA" dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku manusia yang tidak berguna, aku manusia yang tak berarti. Bahkan orangtuaku pun mencampakkan ku. Jangan tanyakan tentang teman, karena sampai sekarang aku tak mengenal arti sebuah pertemanan apalagi persahabatan.

Pacar?

Sanak keluarga?

Menyedihkan…..

Namun, pernahkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua nasib yang kualami?

TIDAK

Sampai detik ini aku yakin, mungkin ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan Tuhan padaku, mungkin ada suatu hal yang membahagiakan yang kini tengah menantiku didepan sana. Aku yakin itu.

Bahagia?

Sungguh aku ingin merasakan lagi seperti apa rasanya "bahagia". Keseharianku penuh dengan air mata. Setiap detik aku meratapi keberadaanku dimuka bumi. Aku terus berpikir sampai aku menyerah. Kupasrahkan hidupku ditanganNya. Aku tidak akan menentang apapun lagi yang digariskan untukku. Sungguh aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Aku lelah berjuang, aku lelah mengahadapi dunia, aku membenci hidupku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**SUNGMIN POV**

'DUGH'

'BrAAK'

Sesuatu yang 'sedikit' keras menghantam sisi kanan tempat duduk ku. Sontak membuat ku terbangun dari lamunanku dan menatap kearah sumber suara. Sebuah bola sepak berwarna biru kini terparkir manis disebelahku menggantikan posisi gitar milikku yang sedari tadi bertengger dengan manis disana.

"Jeoseonghamnida..mianhae noona. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja membuat gitarmu terjatuh. Maafkan aku" ucap sebuah suara yang membuatku kembali mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatianku yang sedari tadi terpaku pada gitar yang kini terbaring dengan sangat tidak elit di bawah bangku taman itu.

"Nuguseoyo?" aku bertanya sambil sedikit memicingkan mata. Terlihat orang didepanku sedikit berjengit kaget melihatnya.

"Ahh…emm…itu…anu…mianhae noona. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap pemuda yang kini terus menunduk di depanku. Kentara sekali ekspresi cemas, menyesal dan ketakutan diwajahnya. aku tersenyum sekilas dan segera berdiri menghampiri sosok itu.

"Gwenchana..memang gitarnya sudah tua, aku baru saja berniat akan menggantinya" ucap ku tulus sambil terus menatap namja didepanku yang sedari tadi makin menunduk-tak mau menatapku.

"Mi..mian..mianhae..Noon-'

"Aku bukan yeoja, aku namja. Namaku Lee Sungmin" tukasku memotong ucapan pria yang sedari tadi terus menerus menganggap diriku adalah seorang yeoja.

"EEEHH? JINJAYO?" namja itu terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapanku dan langsung menatapku intens dari atas sampai bawah.

Aku mengerutkan alis menatap pemuda didepanku yang kini malah terdiam tak berkedip menatapku. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Hei…kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ku sambil menepuk pundak namja didepanku.

"Eoh? Eh?...aah, mianhae..Su..Sungmin-ssi. Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum –lagi- dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. " Salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi".

Itulah awal mula pertemuan ku dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang membuat ku merasa berarti. Membuatku mulai berharap akan datangnya sebuah 'kebahagiaan'.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Aku bukan yeoja, aku namja. Namaku Lee Sungmin"

'Apa? Namja?

'Sungguh manis'

'Sungguh bukan yeoja?'

Jangan salahkan aku, karena siapapun yang melihat Sungmin, pasti akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai yeoja, bukan namja. Salahkan wajahnya yang manis dan 'cantik' itu.

Sejenak aku terpaku melihat sosok dihadapan ku saat ini. Dapat kurasakan sekarang jantungku berdetak dengan sangat menderu-deru.

'_ada apa denganku_?' batin kyuhyun-bingung.

"Hei…kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menepuk bahuku. Sontak aku langsung tersadar dari khayalan aneh ku.

"Eoh? Eh?...aah, mianhae..Su..Sungmin-ssi. Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun". Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya. Entah mengapa seperti ada suatu rasa aneh dalam dadaku yang seperti menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyapa tangan lembut pemuda manis di depanku ini.

" Salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi".

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terindah bagiku. Saat mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku, saat itu juga aku mengikrarkan dalam hatiku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi makhluk manis dihadapanku ini. Aku akan melindunginya sepenuh jiwa ragaku. Kupastikan itu!.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun aku mengenal pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata terpaut dua tahun di bawahku. Namun perbedaan umur itu tak serta merta membuat hubungan kami menjadi canggung, bahkan kami semakin hari semakin bertambah dekat. Aku mulai mempelajari segala macam tentangnya. Walau di luar dia terlihat keren, cuek, dan sedikit dingin, namun dibalik itu semua ternyata dia adalah sosok yang pemalu, manja, dan sangat kekanakan. Dia tinggal bersama ayah, ibu dan Ahra Noona-yang kini sedang menggeluti dunia bisnis di Amerika bersama dengan sang ayah. Jadi tinggalah Kyuhyun dan sang ibu yang mendiami rumah yang bisa kukatakan sangat besar itu.

Tak jarang Kyuhyun memintaku-yang memang hidup sendiri- untuk menemaninya tinggal dirumah itu ketika sang ibu sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Prresiden direktur CHO COORPERATION. Seperti saat ini, aku kembali duduk disebuah sofa mewah dalam suatu ruangan dengan interior bergaya eropa dan pernak pernik biru laut yang mengelilinginya-Kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuunggg..Kyunnie lapar hyung…buatkan Kyunnie makanan neee"

Isshh sungguh suara 'manja' itu sedikit banyak membuatku merinding. Bayangkan saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkesan cool dan dijuluki Evil magnae oleh teman-temannya itu kini tengah merengek-rengek dibawah kakiku seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Ternyata Kyunnie juga bisa merasa lapar eoh? Kukira kau hanya peduli dengan game bodohmu itu" tukasku sambil sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pahaku dengan tatapan matanya yang memelas itu.

" …jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Game Kyunnie tidak bodoh. Hyung saja yang tidak bisa memainkannya makanya hyung berkata seperti itu" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut-menurutku.

"Apa katamu? Aisshh…sudahlah. Buat saja sana makanan sendiri. Atau suruh saja salah satu maid mu itu untuk membuatnya" ucapku sambil hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Andwae…andwae…aniyo..ah..hyung mianhae…mianhae…maafkan Kyunnie ne" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik kembali tanganku hingga aku kembali terduduk di sofa biru itu.

"Aku heran, mengapa setiap aku kesini kau selalu saja seperti ini, mengacuhkan ku, lalu memintaku membuatkanmu makanan. Memangnya aku pembantumu?" tanyaku pada bocah yang kini malah sibuk memainkan jemari tanganku.

"Habisnya masakan hyung seperti masakan eomma…aku menyukainya, aku seperti berada didekat eomma". Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada sendu yang kini membuatku merasa bersalah.

Yah beginilah Kyuhyun, dia akan sangat sedih jika mengingat keluarganya yang terkesan hidup dengan mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun memang anak orang kaya, sangat kaya malah. Dia tak pernah kekurangan materi apapun. Semua bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Namun, Kyuhyun sama dengan ku, kami berdua sama-sama tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan pelukan orang tua. Bedanya, orang tuaku memang sudah tak menginginkanku, sementara Kyuhyun dikarenakan orangtuanya yang sangat sibuk bekerja. Untungnya Kyuhyun bukan anak nakal, dia anak yang pintar. Dia memahami keadaannya dan sebisa mungkin mengalihkan kesedihannya dengan belajar dan juga bermain game. Dan sekarang akulah yang menjadi tempatnya bermanja-manja. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri pernah berkata mereka menitipkan Kyuhyun padaku. Sungguh ironis.

"uljima Kyu…uljima…maafkan Hyung, ne" aku mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan kudapati matanya yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca.

" Kajja..kita buat Chessy Spaghetti dan salad buah. Kyu mau kan?" tanyaku sambil menarik tangannya mengajaknya berjalan kedapur denganku dan mulai membuat makan malam kami. Dan sepertinya aku akan menginap lagi malam ini karena pasti nanti malam Kyuhyun akan kembali memaksaku untuk menemaninya main game bodoh itu.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sudah 1 tahun aku mengenal Sungmin Hyung. Sungguh menyenangkan. Keberadaannya membuatku menyadari akan arti sebuah kasih sayang. Aku tahu semua hal tentang Sungmin Hyung. Mulai dari keluarganya, pekerjaannya dan juga masa lalunya. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya selalu bahagia didekatku. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya.

Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan sampai 'hal itu' terjadi di saat-saat seperti ini. Izinkanlah aku memberikan banyak kebahagiaan padanya sebelum waktuku habis. Aku mohon Tuhan. Akupun ingin merasakan indahnya kasih sayang sebelum aku 'mulai menghilang'. Aku memohon dengan teramat sangat Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin membuat 'malaikatku' bahagia bersamaku.

"Kyunnie….Kyunnie…kau melamunkan apa?"

Kulihat Sungmin hyung kini duduk didepanku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Segurat kecemasan kini terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Ya Tuhan, sungguh aku sangat menyayangi sosok di hadapanku ini.

"Aniyo hyung…Kyunnie tadi hanya memikirkan sesuatu" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tanganku terangkat mengelus pipi chubbynya.

"Kyunnie memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sungmin hyung yang tampaknya masih sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku terdiam, kupandangi wajah malaikatnya. Sungguh membuatku nyaman. Entah sampai kapan aku akan bisa selalu berada didekatnya seperti ini?. Sampai kapan aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya? Sampai kapan aku bisa melihatnya?

Tes.

Tes

Kurasakan mataku memanas, dan kini sesuatu yang hangat mulai menuruni pipiku.

"Kyu…"

Segera kupeluk tubuh mungil didepanku dengan sangat erat. Aku tahu sekarang Sungmin hyung pasti makin khawatir dengan kondisiku. Namun aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin seperti ini saja. Aku mohon Tuhan. Biarkan aku 'lebih lama lagi'.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

"Aku menyayangimu…aku menyayangimu…aku menyayangimu" kalimat itu terus kulafalkan bagaikan mantra dengan sangat lirih ditelinganya. Aku ingin dia terus mengingatnya.

Kurasakan kini tangan mungilnya merengkuh kedua pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu Kyu…aku tahu…bahkan aku lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari nyawaku Kyu. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, adikku." Ucap Sungmin lirih. Kedua manik foxy itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian Kristal bening mengalir dari kedua mata yang sangat kukagumi itu.

"Aku bahkan akan lebih memilihmu daripada nyawaku,Kyu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini. Jangan pernah merisaukan apapun. Berbagilah dengan ku. Aku hyungmu, jangan menyimpan rasa cemas itu sendirian."

Sungmin kini tampak terisak sambil terus mengusap pipiku. Dia mungkin tidak tahu dengan 'rahasiaku' namun aku tahu betapa sedih hatinya sekarang. Adik macam apa aku ini yang telah dengan mudahnya membuat seorang kakak yang disayanginya menangis seperti itu. Sungguh aku merutuki kebodohanku sekarang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung…jangan tinggalkan aku" lirihku

Sungmin hyung kembali memelukku dan kini tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung dan surai coklat madu ku.

"Aniyo Kyunnie….Hyung akan selalu berada disisimu, malah Hyung yang takut suatu saat Kyunnie akan pergi dari sisi hyung."

DEG

DEG

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Benar kata Sungmin hyung? Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkannya? Sungguh sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkannya walaupun dia nantinya memohon-mohon agar aku meninggalkannya, namun apa dayaku? kuasaNya yang begitu besar telah membuatku kembali menyadari 'rahasia' yang kupunya.

"Hyung…" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat jika waktuku tiba, Sungmin hyung sudah bisa berbahagia tanpaku. Aku mohon kabulkanlah doaku ini Tuhan. Amin.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku berlari dengan tubuh yang terasa limbung. Terus melangkah menapaki koridor dengan lantai pucat itu. Pikiranku kosong. Aku seperti melayang. Secepat mungkin kubawa tubuhku untuk menyusuri tempat yang satu setengah jam lalu telah menjadi tempat tinggal orang yang kusayangi.

'BRAAK'

"KYUHYUN!" teriakku saat sampai disuatu ruangan berpintu yang bertuliskan nama dan umur seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Terlihat disana seorang namja dan dua orang yeoja yang tengah menangis didepan sebuah ranjang yang berisi sesuatu yang tertutupi kain khas rumah sakit.

Menyadari situasi yang tengah terjadi, kakiku mendadak lemas. Badanku serta merta merosot kelantai. Air mataku keluar tanpa henti. Aku ingin berteriak namun suaraku seperti tercekat. Tubuhku gemetar, jantungku berdetak tak menentu, rasa dingin menjalari tubuhku yang kini tersungkur dilantai. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sekitarku berputar, namun sebelum itu kurasakan seseorang menghampiriku dan menjerit meneriakkan namaku.

BRUUK

Semua menjadi gelap.

_"Hyung…bangun hyung"_

Aku membuka sedikit mataku ketika kudengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namaku.

"Kyuuuu~' lirihku sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Namun setelah mataku terbuka sempurna, aku tidak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun. Dihadapanku kini berdiri Ahra noona serta Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

'ada apa ini? Mengapa semua menangis?' batinku

Seketika mataku terbelalak, sekumpulan memori sebelum aku pingsan mulai berkelebat di benakku.

"KYUHYUN!" pekikku sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur yang tadi kutempati dan berusaha mencari sosok yang sangat kusayangi itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Sungmin-ah. Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun sudah meninggal Sungmin-ah. Dia meninggal satu jam yang lalu." Ucap Ahra noona kepadaku.

Aku terdiam,

"Tidak..tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…aku tidak percaya ini….tadi pagi dia masih bercanda-canda ditelepon bersama ku…tidak mungkin…tidak…TIDAAAAKKKKK"

"KAU PASTI BERBOHONG…KAU BERBOHONG KAN? KATAKAN KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU, NOONA…KATAKAN KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU" aku menjerit hebat dalam ruangan itu. Sungguh aku tidak mempercayai apa yang kudengar. Aku berharap aku tuli daripada harus mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah…mianhae…sebenarnya selama ini Kyuhyun mengalami kanker otak stadium 4. Kami tidak memberitahukannya padamu karena Kyuhyun yang meminta. Kami mohon maafkan kami. Kami tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga dia terhadapmu, Nak." Kini tuan Cho terlihat duduk bersimpuh didepanku yang kembali terjatuh kelantai karena kakiku melemas.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah…mianhae" nyonya Cho menangis sambil memelukku.

Aku terdiam, saat ini kurasakan jiwaku kosong. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku ingin kembali tidak mempercayainya namun aku tahu ini telah terjadi. Air mataku terus turun tanpa henti. Aku tak menyangka tadi pagi adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaranya.

Kini….Dia telah pergi.

Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah kedalam ruangan itu dengan bantuan tuan Cho. Walau hampir beberapa kali terjatuh, namun aku sangat ingin, ingin sekali lagi menatap wajahnya. Menatap wajah adikku yang kini telah terbujur kaku di atas sebuah ranjang.

" Kyunnie…Kyunnie….hei…bangun Kyunnie. Hyung ingin bermain denganmu. Apa kau ingin kaset game terbaru Kyu? Hiks…Kyu…hiks…bangunlah Kyu…bangunlah….ayo kita pergi beli game terbaru….ayo bangun Kyunnie, apa kau tega membiarkan Hyung pergi sendirian,eoh? Hiks…hiks…Kyunnie" aku terus terisak sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang kini terasa begitu dingin di jemariku.

"Tadi pagi dia berkata dia ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama kami karena kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah. Dia ingin mengajakmu bersama-sama membuat makan siang hari ini, namun tiba-tiba dia muntah-muntah dan kemudian pingsan. Sesampainya disini dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah…dia sudah…hiks…hiks…" Ahra noona kini kembali menangis disampingku.

Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Aku berharap aku hanya bermimpi. Namun, rasa dingin di pipi itu benar-benar nyata. Pipi yang dulu terasa hangat kini terasa sedingin es. Tangan yang dulu sering membelai kepalaku kini terbujur kaku di dadanya.

"Aku menemukan ini di laci kamar Kyuhyun ketika tadi aku mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungimu" sepucuk surat berwarna pink dengan lilitan pita biru muda kini terlihat di hadapanku.

Aku segera membukanya dan ternyata itu tulisan Kyuhyun…untukku.

_**Sungmin Hyung…Minnie Hyung Annyeong….**_

_**Maafkan aku hyung…**_

_**Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada disampingmu…**_

_**Maafkan aku hyung**_

_**Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah jujur padamu tentang hal ini…**_

_**Aku tidak sanggup memberitahukannya padamu…**_

_**Aku tidak ingin kau mencemaskanku, Hyung…**_

_**Kau tahu…**_

_**13-07-06**_

_**Adalah hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu…**_

_**Sejak hari itu, hatiku terus berjanji akan terus menjaga dan melindungimu Hyung…**_

_**Semakin mengenalmu aku semakin ingin membuatmu bahagia….**_

_**Itu tujuan hidupku…**_

_**Aku bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu, Hyung.**_

_**Aku bersyukur pernah menjadi orang yang berarti bagimu…**_

_**Aku bersyukur aku pernah menjadi Kyunnie mu…**_

_**adik yang kau sayangi dan kau banggakan.**_

_**aku bersyukur, aku bisa bertahan hidup untuk membahagiakanmu…**_

_**Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu sampai akhir hayatmu, Hyung.**_

_**Kumohon maafkan aku..**_

_**Hyung, sebagai permintaan terakhirku, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?**_

_**Carilah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu Hyung, jauh melebihi ketika kau bersamaku.**_

_**Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sini…**_

_**Aku akan sangat sedih jika Hyung menangis, jadi kumohon hyung….BERBAHAGIALAH.**_

_**Kyunnie menyayangimu…**_

** Your Lovely Dongsaeng**

** Cho Kyuhyunnie**

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…KYUUUUUUUUUUU" jeritku sambil menahan suaraku dengan sebelah tanganku. Kepeluk surat darinya itu erat-erat. Kurasakan kini seseorang tengah mendekapku.

"Minnie….maafkan Kyuhyun…noona mohon Minnie" bisik Ahra noona ditelingaku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi…lidahku kelu….dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Dikelilingi rerumputan hijau dengan sekumpulan orang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Yah

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di pemakaman Kyuhyun. Mataku terus menerus mengeluarkan buliran hangat yang dari kemarin tidak pernah berhenti seakan tidak pernah mengering dan terus menerus mengalir walaupun tak ada isakan keluar dari bibirku sama sekali.

Aku bersimpuh didepan gundukan yang kini sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam tadi. Kuusap gundukan itu dengan sayang.

"Kyunnie…mengapa kau meninggalkan hyung sendiri?'

"Hyung juga ingin ikut Kyunnie…"

"Hyung sendirian disini Kyuhyun-ah"

"Mengapa kau biarkan hyung sendirian disini…?"

"Hyung mohon kembalilah…sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disini…hyung sendirian Kyuhyun-ah….hyung sendirian…."

"Ku mohon padamu…kembalilah…hiks…hiks…kembalilah adikku…."

Aku terisak pelan di depan gundukan basah itu. Tanganku terus mengusap gundukan itu dengan sayang. Aku terus mengusap nisan adikku berharap agar dia bisa bangun dan kembali kesisiku.

"Hyung kesepian tanpamu Kyuhyun-ah….Hyung kesepian…hiks…hyung kesepian…."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**...**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Dua tahun sudah kau meninggalkanku Kyu. Sungguh aku tidak berdaya tanpamu. Maafkan Hyung yang tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan terakhirmu. Hyung sungguh telah berusaha, namun Hyung tak bisa."

Aku kembali menerawang kearah langit sambil terus bergumam.

"Kau adalah kebahagianku Kyu…tanpamu aku tidak akan bahagia….mengapa kau pergi tanpaku? Aku ingin kembali bersamamu Kyu. Kau tahu aku ingin menyalahkan Tuhan? Namun aku segera menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu karena aku takut Kyunnie akan kesusahan 'disana'. Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya di atas sana sampai-sampai kau tidak mau kembali padaku Kyu? Jika iya, kumohon jemputlah aku….hiks…

Aku merindukanmu Kyu….aku merindukanmu adikku…..hiks….aku sungguh merindukanmu" perlahan air mata kembali menuruni pipiku yang terasa semakin tirus. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan ketika kurasakan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut menerpa wajahku..

_"Aku menyayangimu Hyung"_

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan suara angin yang meniup daun-daun pepohonan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kyu" gumamku lirih.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang dulu biasa kulewati bersama Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu. Kembali mengingat moment-moment kebersamaan kami dihari ini-hari dimana Kyuhyun meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku terus tersenyum setiap mengingat kenanganku bersamanya. Sunguh, kebahagiaanku adalah bersamanya. Kebahagiaan itu adalah dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuatku bahagia….

Aku kembali tersenyum miris saat sampai di sebuah kafe dimana dulu Kyuhyun selalu menungguku sepulang ku bekerja. Di kafe ini juga aku sempat berkata padanya jika ia mempunyai yeojachingu suatu saat nanti, yeoja itu harus menemuiku di kafe ini dan menraktirku makan eskrim sepuasnya. Saat itu pertama kali akau melihat Kyuhyun merona karena aku yang terus menerus menggodanya. Sangat manis.

Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat-tempat kenanganku dengan hati yang perih sehingga tanpa kusadari sekarang lampu lalu lintas yang menggambarkan pejalan kaki kini berwarna merah. Aku yang tidak sadar terus berjalan tanpa mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang memanggilku agar kembali mundur. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku mendengar suara klakson yang begitu nyaring dari arah sebelah kiriku..

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH"

DUAAKK…

BRAAAAKKK…

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT…..

Kurasakan kepalaku ringan. Penglihatanku samar-samar menangkap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis diantara orang-orang yang mengerumuniku. Mataku terasa begitu berat. Warna-warna sekitarku mulai memudar. Dan sebelum aku merapatkan mataku, kurasakan hangat menjalari tubuhku.

"_Hyuunggg….bogoshippeo…..aku akan membawamu hyung_"

Kyuhyun…suara itu….Kyuhyun…dia memelukku sekarang….

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun…hanya tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan melayang dan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku bersamanya. Kulihat dibawah sana tubuhku masih dikelilingi orang-orang.

"Selamat datang Hyung….." Kyu tersenyum memandangku.

"Aku pulang Kyunnie…." Ucapku membalas senyumannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya yang terus menuntunku menjauh dari dunia fana, menuju dunia yang kekal abadi. BERSAMANYA.

**=============================================END================================================**

_**Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasa bahagia di dunia baruku yang masih terasa asing. Kau orang yang pertama kali memeluk dan mengusap air mataku ketika aku menangis. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa meredam emosi remajaku yang meledak-ledak. Aku menyayangimu, Sungmin Hyung.**_

_**(Kyuhyun '12,)**_

_**Kau sangat nakal, kau sungguh manusia yang sangat jahat. Kau bisa membuat para hyungdeul sakit kepala karena ulahmu. Kau tahu, aku punya 10 hal yang kubenci darimu, namun di point terakhir aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kutulis. Sungguh aku membencimu Kyu karena aku tidak bisa membencimu. **_

_**Aku menyayangimu, adikku.**_

_**(Sungmin '11)**_

Hoaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnyaaaaaa...

My First fict in FF... ^V^ #rollingbarengKyuMin

Mian for typo bejibun

Perkenankan diri tinggalkan jejak y chingudeul...

Hyun doakan semoga yang review bisa berjodoh dengan bias masing-masing...aminn #cipokbasahbaekhyun

Akhir kata,,

Gomawoooooo #lambailambaitiketSS5


End file.
